


Time Is Running Out

by anewkindofthrill



Series: We Have All the Time in the World [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Prequel to Sparing Some Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our time is running out<br/>And our time is running out<br/>You can't push it underground<br/>You can't stop it screaming out </p><p>(Muse, Time Is Running Out) </p><p>A prequel to "Sparing Some Time" by Cheese_kun and anewkindofthrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, anewkindofthrill! 
> 
> This is a prequel to [Cheese_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun)'s and my A/B/O fic [Sparing Some Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028597/chapters/2048227).  
> It's not half as heavy on the sexual tension as the main fic, but... We all need some Ereri fluff at the moment. Also, Levi's past is being introduced, yay! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_“I don‘t mind that you‘re an Omega, big brother“, Isabel said with a genuine smile. She crossed her arms behind her head and looked up to the beautiful cloudless sky full of stars. Back then, Levi wasn‘t very skilled in hiding his scent yet, and when they passed some Alphas fighting over god-knows-what (it was a common occurence in the underground of Sina), Levi hadn‘t been able to repress his own scent after smelling their disgusting, hormone-ridden sweat, after seeing their faces, each wearing a dominant expression with bared teeth and furrowed eyebrows._

_He really didn‘t want these scumbags, but hell, how they had smelled..._

_Being the leader of their small gang, Levi hated that sometimes, Farlan and Isabel had to rescue him and not the other way round. He was supposed to protect them with his skills and his wit. Even if he wasn‘t good with long term plans and strategies, he always knew what to do in the spur of the moment._

_After all the excitement (Levi coming to his senses after Farlan‘s slap and beating up the two Alphas who tried to jump him like dogs, disgusting, really), the three of them had decided to come up for a bit to watch the stars in the dead of the night._

_“I couldn‘t care less, either“, Farlan said. Both were Betas and not really affected by Levi‘s very seldom, but very intense outbursts of emiting his scent. He also looked up to the stars; Levi was in the middle of trio, as usual._

_The summer breeze was comfortably warm. The grass they lay in smelled like it should after a day spent in the hot sun; tired, but also delicious and ready for a new day of life and warmth. Levi still said nothing; he knew he didn‘t have to apologize, but... He felt so filthy, so thoroughly dirty. And that wasn‘t because of the soil underneath the grass._

_“You know“, Isabel turned around to face Levi, “it even has some advantages.“_

_Levi snorted. “And what would they be?“ Your body constantly ordering you to find a partner, get laid and breed children? Everything he didn‘t want to do, it opposed his agency, his constant drive to protect his loved ones and to fight and to survive._

_“Weeeeell“, Isabel‘s smile turned into a grin, “I heard stories about Alphas and Omegas being a perfect match to each other!“_

_Farlan laughed out loud. “Oh my, Isabel, something like that doesn‘t happen nowadays, when we all try to survive and when our only thoughts are how to get enough to eat for tomorrow. Maybe in the upper classes, but Levi and a perfect match?“ He giggled._

_Isabel sat up and pouted. “What would you know, Farlan, you‘ve never even kissed somebody else before!“ Farlan opened his mouth to retort, but Levi silenced them with a loud “Shh“._

_“It‘s so quiet out here, don‘t ruin it.“_

_Isabel let herself fall down onto the soft grass again. “Sorry, Levi. Anyways, that stupid virgin over there has no idea, you cannot_ control _a thing like that.“ Farlan sighed condescendingly, but Isabel only shot him a dirty look. “If you caught their scent, and they caught yours in return, you‘ll both know. It doesn‘t work when only one smells the other; both have to smell each other at the same time. It‘s biology, you can‘t do anything against it, it has nothing to do with upper classes or stuff! The flower vendor‘s cousin is an Omega, too, and she told me - she‘s so happy with her Alpha! It was like love on the first sight, because both of them didn‘t really suppress their scents. Although you cannot choose, it‘s still so romantic, isn‘t it? There is someone out there waiting for you, and when you both smell each other, it will make click and you will fall in love instantly.“_

_Levi closed his eyes. “Isabel, wanting to fuck each other senseless isn‘t ‘love‘.“ He had felt the need so many times, but it was something dirty and disgusting, not some elated tenderness._

_Isabel turned onto her stomach and pounded her little, strong fist onto the ground, making herself look like a three-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Only Farlan and Levi knew most of it was acting. “But it is, you can‘t know that, Levi! You haven‘t found them yet, so you don‘t know!“_

_“Tsk, I don‘t know what‘s so romantic about being with another person that way, only shagging each other, producing snotty, loud kids in the process.“ He sighed deeply and opened his eyes again, looking up to the moon._

_“Why would I want somebody else when all I need is you two? ... Umph!“_

_Farlan and Isabel attacked Levi from both sides, crushing the small man in a bear hug._

_“You‘re right“, Isabel chirped. “No one of us needs someone else, we‘ll always be together!“_

 

“What are you doing out here, Jäger?“ 

The brat sat in the grass in front of the Levi Squad Headquarters. Through the open windows, Levi could hear Auruo‘s booming voice and Petra‘s scolding. Erd and Gunther were laughing happily (and were maybe a little bit drunk). Levi had gave them a night off after a day full of cleaning and training. 

His arms wrapped around his knees, Eren looked up to the stars in the cloudless sky. The moon illuminated his young, but already worn out face. Still, Levi had never seen him that peaceful before. He didn‘t even emit his usual agressive scent that made Levi so irritable and giddy. And excited. This boy smelled so good, it should be forbidden. It took all from Levi to not jump into the kid‘s lap and lick his face, for heaven‘s sake, even when only his clothes smelled faintly like Alpha at that moment. 

“I‘m looking at the stars, sir. Do you need me for anything?“ 

_Oh yes._

“Not really. I‘ve just never seen you alone before out here in the dark, that‘s all. It‘s cold, you should get in, I don‘t want to deal with snotty brats.“ 

Eren looked up, his eyes wide and asking. “Can‘t I just stay here for a little bit longer? Since... since my home is gone, I don‘t really have the time to watch the stars. I used to do this a lot with Mikasa and Armin, you know?“ He smiled a little and for once, Levi stopped caring about the boy‘s smell. Suddenly, that smile was much more important. 

He sat down next to Eren on the grass, only faintly worrying about the stains it would left on his white trousers. 

Encouraged, Eren added: “We would lie in the grass all night, the three of us, my mother would be sick with worry in the mornings. But that was worth it. Back then I thought all I needed was Mikasa and Armin at my side!“ 

Eren kept looking up to the stars and didn‘t notice Levi studying his face. 

He still heard his squad behind him, celebrating the fact that they were alive, while he was sitting outside with that one boy who was so much more alive than anybody else Levi knew. 

“Yeah.“ _Why would you need somebody else._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Feedback would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> Visit us at our Tumblogs if you like: [Cheese_kun](http://imperialharem.com), [anewkindofthrill](http://anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com)


End file.
